Letters from Fred
by WriterLiz
Summary: The night after the battle, Ginny finds something from Fred. *COMPLETE! IF YOU READ, PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW!**
1. Chapter 1

Letters from Fred: HP fanfic  
Ch.1 Finding the Letters:

The sun set quietly on the Weasley household, everyone exhausted from the night previous. The dinner had been a quiet affair, full of bloodshed eyes, muffled sniffles, and little conversation. Mrs. Weasley excused herself after she finished eating, following her. One by one, the siblings excused themselves from the table, Harry and Hermione going to Ron's room, Bill and Charlie taking a walk, and George going to his room.

It was George that Ginny was most worried about. She glanced at him throughout the dinner, and realised it was not the same without him cracking jokes at every moment. He looked exhausted, drained, on the verge of tears. Her heart broke as she wished she could help him. Her heart broke for all sorts of reasons, missing her brother already. It had already been a day, and she missed him like crazy. How was she going to spend the rest of her life without him? The tears that had been threatening to spill out nearly ran down her cheeks, but she kept them in. It wasn't the time now; she had to be strong for the others. She felt trapped though, and didn't know where to go. Hermione would be going to Ginny's room probably in a few minutes to sleep.

Ginny settled on going to the attic. It was Fred who had told her about the attic, a place where none of the family ventured in, the reason saying it was too small to be comfortable. Ginny though, loved it. She loved the musty smell, slanted roof, and small room. When Ginny was sad, she'd go to the attic, and usually it would be Fred to come find her. Fred, or sometimes George. Here, Ginny allowed herself to break down and sob. She sobbed for Fred, who she hoped was somewhere happy. She cried for George, who was without a twin, her brothers, who now had one less brother. She cried for Harry, who was probably feeling guilty although he shouldn't. Ginny cried until she had no tears left, until the sun went down and the darkness came, the attic only lit by a small light.  
Something caught her eye- a glowing stack of paper. She walked over to it and picked it up, curious. A sticky note was taped to the letters, with the words: Gin, please give these out. Love, Fred.  
She gave a shaky sigh, and a little smile, feeling closer to him than she had all day, and browsed through the letters- one for George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Harry, Hermione, and her, Ginny. A shudder ran through her as she saw her name written in Fred's distinct writing.  
"Okay," she whispered out loud. "Okay, I'll do it."

It was eleven o'clock at night, and Ginny wasn't going to distribute the letters until the morning, but sounds coming from the twin's room- no, just George's now, Ginny reminded herself with a lump in her throat, made her think otherwise. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door before mustering the energy to knock. There was no answer, and the door was locked when she shook the handle.  
"George Weasley," Ginny said sternly, trying to calm her shaking voice. " Let me in."  
The door lock clicked, and Ginny went in.


	2. George

Ch.2 George  
George looked as awful as she felt. His hair was messy, he hadn't changed his clothes, and he looked utterly defeated, sitting facing the wall. Ginny knew it was because he couldn't face the side Fred occupied, although. She took his hand and made him look at her. "Georgie," she said tenderly, using a nickname she hadn't used in a long time- it was only when she was younger when she would use it, to get something she wanted.  
He flinched, something striking a chord, and looked up into her eyes. They looked brave, but pained, he thought.  
"I have something for you," she said, and held out the envelope. He took one look at it and shook his head, not believing.  
"It's a letter from Fred," Ginny said, reaffirming him.  
"We had agreed to write goodbye letters," George said quietly. "You know, if something happened. I didn't though; I backed out. We didn't talk about it after that. I can't believe he ended up writing them."  
He looked the blank envelope, and back at Ginny, whose hand gripped his tightly.  
"I'll leave you be," she whispered. "Just open it whenever you're ready. I'm going to give out the rest. George looked at his baby sister; realising how grown up she actually was.  
"Thanks, Gin. I love you."  
"I love you too," she said, bending to give him a quick kiss on the head. "Goodnight."  
This was something that George had to read by himself. He wasn't ready, but then thought to himself, "would he ever be ready?"  
The answer was, unequivocally, no, and so George took a risk. He yearned to be near his brother again, and this might be the closest he would get. George took a deep breath, and started to read.

_Dear George,  
If you're reading this, well, you know what's happened. I know you didn't write yours, but I couldn't not write them, no matter how hard it is. Stop crying, George! (George smiled through his tears.) Harry is probably wracked with guilt, so can you please remind him how proud I was to fight for such good a cause? I died fighting for something I believed in. We all knew of the possible consequences that would happen. George, I know you're sad. I would be too, if it were you. If it were anyone in our family. So fine, go ahead and cry, but not for long. Look after Ginny okay? She'll pretend she's fine but I know she isn't. And make sure Mom and Dad are okay-- get yourself in lots of trouble to distract them. And look after our brothers, that includes Harry. And make sure Hermione takes care of Ron. And most of all, keep our business. We worked so hard for the joke shop, and look how we'll it's turned out. I'm so proud to be your twin, George. We'll always be twins, don't forget that. Don't forget me, but don't mourn me for too long either.  
Love you,_  
-Fred.  
George felt a small weight lift from his shoulders. It wasn't going to be easy, and there would be many more hard days ahead, but for the first time, there was a glimmer of hope that maybe he could survive this after all.  
"I love you too, Fred," he said, automatically glancing up at the ceiling.

(A/N: Chapters will progressively get longer!! Please review!)


	3. The Trio

(A/N: Bill and Charlie are next-- please R/R because it helps keep me going! I love getting "favourite author/favourite story but LOVE getting reviews too! )

Harry looked at Ginny, who met his eyes briefly and then looked away. "Call me if you need anything okay? I have to give the rest of these out."

Ron gulped, feeling himself start to shake again. He had no idea how his brother's death would hurt so much, but it felt like his heart had been ripped out from his body.

Hermione gripped his hand, as he said softly, "It's from Fred."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, glancing at the three envelopes each of them had in their hand.

"Positive," Ron managed. "His handwriting is just a little different from George's, that's all."

"On the count of three," Harry said, after an encouraging look from Hermione. "We can read them in the room together, okay? For support and all."

Ron nodded. "I think I can do that."

"1-2-3," they said in unison, opened their envelopes, and started to read.

Ron was first.

_Ron,_

_I know you've borne the brunt of the jokes, but I'll be honest, we wouldn't have done it if you didn't like it. Come on, we know you liked jokes as much as anyone. I'm so proud of the person you've become, and I know you'll make Hermione happy. You've really lucked out, mate. Take care of Harry, okay, and Hermione as well? That's the one thing I'm scared of the most, I think, is not being able to grow up with my crazy, wacky, family. It's not just George and I that are crazy, but it's what makes us, the Weasley's, us. Don't lose your sense of humor, and remember, you've grown into a fine man. Don't be afraid to let your tears out, but don't cry too much either for me. I'll always be here._

_I love you,_

_Fred._

Ron finished scanning the letter, and wiped the tears that had fallen off his face. He glanced at Harry, and then Hermione, who were reading theirs.

Harry was next.

_Harry,_

_I remember when I first met you, that little boy at Platform 93/4. We knew you were special, but you became special to us for so many more reasons than just being "The Chosen One." That's why I was so proud to fight for you, for something I loved. You're feeling guilty right now, I know that, but please, please know you have nothing to be guilty for. We all knew the possible risks, and they were something that all of us were willing to take. You're one of the family, Harry, and you've been the best honorary brother I've had. Take care of Ron, please. He's still my little brother, no matter how grown up he is now. And make sure George doesn't go too crazy, okay? And give my mom and dad lots of hugs- they need them so much. Take care of yourself too, and remember how lucky you are to be here now. _

_Love, Fred._

Harry looked up and saw Ron looking at him. Without a word, the two embraced tightly, and waited for Hermione to finish her letter.

_Hermione,_

_You've put up with our jokes almost as much as Ron has. We're sorry, it's so much fun having an honorary sister other than Ginny around. I think you've kept her sane. Thank you for that. Please look after my baby sister; she pretends she's strong but I know that she just hides how she feels. You make Ron so happy, and have done so much for my family. I don't know how to thank you properly, but you're definitely part of the family. Don't think otherwise. Make sure my mom is okay, alright? And make sure people don't grieve too much. Thanks, 'Mione._

_Love, Fred._

Hermione joined in the hug as the friends clutched each other. Oh, how they missed Fred.


	4. Bill and Charlie

Ginny walked up to the guest room in which the two older brothers were staying in. Fleur had gone back home to let Bill spend some time with her family, and the Delacourts had come to visit Fleur. She knocked on the door, and at the sound of a wary, "come in," she entered.

Their faces relaxed when they saw it was Ginny. Bill came over to give her a hug, and she went into his arms, feeling incredibly safe for the first time since their ordeal had started. Charlie worldlessy got up and hugged both of them, and for once, she didn't relent, but rather melted into their strong arms.

She sighed. "I have something for each of you," Ginny said, going over to the bedside table where she had put the envelopes. "It's a letter from Fred."

Ginny looked at Charlie, who looked paler than Bill, and she took his hand.

"I should've been there, Gin. I should've been there before he was killed-"

Ginny shook her head. "You didn't know. You couldn't have known. It just.. it just happened, that's all. He wouldn't blame you. You can't be in two places at once, Charlie."

Charlie's eyes looked defeated, but he nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Gin."

"Are you okay?" she asked Bill. "Well, as okay as can be right now?" she added as an afterthought, realising it was a pretty stupid question to ask right now.

He squeezed her hand, but didn't answer.

"I'll let you guys be," she said, closing the door quietly. At least this was giving her a distraction, she thought. She was too busy to feel anything right now, and that was the way she liked it.

Back inside the room, the boys were pacing. Bill spoke the words that both of them were thinking.

"How are we supposed to do this?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know, but we have to," he said determindly. "It's Fred, it's our little brother. We can't ignore this, no matter how hard it is."

Bill nodded. Even though he was the oldest, it was Charlie who was the most rational. They opened their letters, and like the others, started to read.

_Charlie,_

_The first thing I'm going to say is, don't feel guilty about not being at the Battle. I know you would have been there if you could. There are no hard feelings, okay? Thank you for being one of the best big brothers- it was nice to have someone looking after me, although George and I got to be big brothers as well. You and Bill were the ones who were there my whole life, watching George and I grow up- you were there to cover us up when we got in trouble, looked after us in Hogwarts, and would always be there with advice. I don't think I ever told you how much you mean to me, but you mean the world. All of you do. If there's one thing I'm sad about, it's about losing all the time I could have had. Look after Bill for me, and the others too. I love you, big brother._

_-Fred._

Bill's was next.

_Dear Bill,_

_Did you know that besides Ginny, you're the only one to tell George and I apart one hundred percent? Huh. I just wanted to say, thank you for being there my whole life. You've been the best big brother I could've asked for. I know you're going to think you need to take care of everyone, and even though I'll protest a bit, I know you will- please take care of yourself, too. That's all I want. I'm glad Fleur makes you so happy, she's great. I'm sorry we all teased you before. You're going to make a wonderful father one day, Bill, I'm sorry I won't be there to see it, but I'll always be with you. I love you , my oldest brother. Take care._

_-Fred._

Bill looked up at Charlie, who was hiding his tears in as well. Bill suddenly burst into tears, as Charlie came over to him. "We'll get through this, okay?" Charlie said. "Somehow, we will."

_(A/N: Mr and Mrs Weasley next, and finally Ginny!! Please read/review, thank you so much!)_


	5. Percy

Ginny walked up the stairs to Percy's room. How strange it was to have him back, although she and the rest of her family were glad to see him back. He had been the most silent throughout this all, the one who had openly let his tears out and his feelings show. Ginny's stomach lurched as she thought to herself that he was the last one to see Fred alive. How awful he must be feeling, she thought, as she knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again, and when there was still no answer, went in.  
"Perce?" she ventured, taking into account the dark room. She could vaguely make out the lump on the bed. "I'm turning the light on okay?"  
He grumbled as she turned it on. Sure enough, Percy's eyes were red-rimmed. Ginny sat on the edge of his bed, silently. Out of all the brothers, she hadn't spent the most time with him, and she was angry at him for leaving, but he was her brother. She loved him. And the most important thing was, he came back. In the end, that's all that really mattered.  
"I should have come back before," Percy admitted to her, as if he were reading her mind. "I should have spent more time with everyone. I missed out a whole year seeing you and the family- I could have spent more time with Fred. Do you think would have forgiven me?"  
Ginny held out the envelope. "Find out for yourself," she said gently. "The most important thing is that you came back, Percy. He saw you crack a joke. We're family, for better and for worse. He knew that. I just wish I could have been the last one to see him-" Ginny's voice cracked, as she frantically brushed her tears away. Damnit, she thought, and swallowed hard. She gave Percy a quick, tight hug, and left the room.  
Percy opened his letter.  
_Perce,  
I knew you would come back eventually. Welcome home. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't mad before when you left, but it's good to have you back. You're a Weasley, I hope you won't ever forget that. Out of everyone, we're probably the most different-although you can crack a joke here and_ _there; do it more often will you? I like to see you more laidback. I'm glad you're home, but just promise you won't leave again. Take care of everyone. Love you.  
~Fred_.

Percy sighed, as he read through the note again. "I promise, Fred. I won't leave." he said, and got up from the bed. There was something he needed to do.


	6. Molly and Arthur

Ginny composed herself as she went to her parent's bedroom, and went in without knocking. There she found Mrs. Weasley clutching each other, Arthur murmuring comforting words to Molly. Her heart broke. "Mom, Dad? Can I come in?"  
Molly took one look at her only daughter. "Of course," she said, motioning towards the bed. Ginny climbed in between both, as she had so many times when she was little.  
"How are you, Gin?" Arthur asked.  
Ginny shrugged, and was honest for the first time. "I'm feeling so much it's like I'm not feeling anything at all."  
Molly burst into tears again, and Arthur looked close. "I know," he said. "I know."  
"I have something for you," she said. "It's from Fred."  
"Fred?" Molly asked, wiping her eyes.  
"It's a letter," Ginny explained. "I'll leave you alone to read it."  
Her parents enveloped her in a long hug, as she smiled a little and hugged them back, before leaving towards her own room. She had something to read of her own.  
"Shall I?" Arthur said, looking at Molly. She nodded.  
He sighed, and began to read out loud.  
_Dear Mom and Dad,  
I don't think words will ever be able to explain how much you mean to me, and how much I appreciate everything you've done. Throughout all the good and hard times, you've always held it together. I know you'll be able to right now, too. You've raised us so well, and I know George and I are troublemakers, but it's worked out- our shop is huge. We did something right. (haha).  
There are so many things I'm going to miss with you two- Mom, your cooking. Dad, your fascination with Muggles. Dad, ask Hermione about everything you want to know. She'll have every answer for you. Please remember me, but don't mourn me. _

_I'll be in a better place, looking down at you all. I love you both so, so much. We're so lucky to have parents like you._  
_Your son,  
Fred. _

Molly sighed, and embraced Arthur, who looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"He was our boy, Molly-kins. He was our baby, precious, boy. And now he's gone." Arthur said.

"I know, Arthur dear. I know. We'll get through this alright? I promise you this. He's never really gone," soothed Molly. The two sat there on the bed, holding each other, gaining a little bit of peace since the battle had begun.


	7. Ginny

Ginny walked to her bedroom, clutching the last note. Wrapping her blanket around her, she curled up in her chair, got herself a drink of tea, and opened the letter.  
_Gin,  
You're probably wondering why I gave you the responsibility of handing out the letters. The answer is quite simple, really. I knew you could handle it. You've always been so strong, and kept up with all your brothers so well. You've been key in helping us plan our jokes, and you've held your own. You've become your own person, wonderful and lovely and strong. It's okay to break sometimes though, okay? You can't hold it in, all the time. I've been so lucky to have a sister like you. You've made me such a proud big brother. I could trust you with anything, and I know you'll always be there. Gin, take care of George. Out of everyone, he'll listen to you the most. I know you're hurting, and I am too, but I'm in a better place. I'll always be looking down on you and loving you- and loving everyone in my family.  
Harry's a great guy, I know you two will be happy together.  
Love you so much,  
~Fred. _

Ginny sat, looking at the piece of paper in her hands, for what seemed like hours, trying to make sense of it all. It seemed strange and surreal to her that a person she loved so much in the world could be there one day, making her laugh, and be gone the next. For the first time since the battle, minus a few silent tears, Ginny let loose and weeped, not caring who saw her or how loud she was being. She missed Fred. She missed her older brother; the one that she could tell apart from George without a problem. A sound interrupted her from her crying, as she looked out the window and into the garden, where she found people sitting together. Ginny got up and went outside to join, taking a seat beside George. He clutched her closely and didn't say a word about her tears. She relaxed into him, relieved, looking around. All of her brothers were there, plus Harry and Hermione.

"Remember when Fred set the fireworks on Umbridge?" Ron said, laughing.

"It sure was a great exit," George admitted, allowing himself to laugh. "Fred's idea, of course."

The others chimed in, recalling their memories, until the sun came up the following morning.

Arthur and Molly smiled a little, seeing the clump of family together, and knew that they would be able to get through this- perhaps not immediately, but they would. As long as they all stuck together, they would pull through. With a little humor and faith, of course. Fred would have seen to that.


End file.
